1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical outlets, and more particularly, introduces a swivel-type electrical outlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical outlets are common in most buildings, including residences and in equipment, and have been utilized for some time. All existing outlets are of the rigid-type or fixed type. However, rigid-type electrical outlets have a common drawback. The defect occurs when a plug from an electrical cord is repeatedly pulled from an outlet with a force in a direction not perpendicular to a receptacle. The pulling force causes deformation and sometimes breakage of associated electrical plug blades. Once deformed, several problems may occur. It frequently becomes impossible to insert the plug blades into an outlet unless the plug blades are first straightened out. Bent or damaged plug blades typically do not properly align with internal contact surfaces of the electrical outlet. In addition, sometimes the whole outlet assembly is pulled out from its normal position within a junction box. This condition creates the possibility of an electrical shock while plugging and unplugging a badly damaged, stuck plug. Once the plug blades become damaged or deformed, they should be immediately replaced. However, often they are not. Once the plug blades are deformed and repeatedly fixed or straightened out, they become brittle and usually break up while inserting or removing the electrical plug into or out of an outlet, thus creating the possibility of an electrical shock. This is especially true if a piece of a plug blade remains inside the outlet.
Many designs for fixed-type electrical outlets have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include an outlet assembly to prevent the deformation or breakage of associated electrical plug blades when an electrical plug is repeatedly pulled from an electrical outlet in a direction not perpendicular to the receptacle.
There are no similar swivel outlets to the best of applicant""s knowledge that include an outlet assembly to prevent the deformation and breakage of associated electrical plug blades.
The instant invention is a swivel outlet that may swivel in the direction of which an electrical cord is pulled.
The instant invention is ergonomically designed to allow a user to safely remove an electrical plug from an electrical outlet, without having to bend down or reach sideways to the position of the electrical outlet. The user may simply pull the electrical cord from a more convenient, comfortable and safe position, thus avoiding possible painful back strains. An acceptable deviation of the pulling force direction may be within a solid angle of approximately 30 degrees. This means that at a distance of five feet from the outlet, there is an available area of more than two feet in diameter, within which the electrical cable may be pulled without placing an undue strain on the plug blades. Said invention is favorable even for 90-degree lugs when compared with unplugging from fixed-type outlets.
In the preferred embodiment, the present invention is mostly applied to typical domestic-duty type outlets. Other embodiments of said invention are also applicable for medium-duty and heavy-duty outlets. Applicability of said invention is independent from blade layouts, number of blades, blade shapes or ampere ratings. However, said invention is not applicable for those outlets requiring a twist action to be plugged and unplugged where the plug blades are configured to cooperatively lock to an outlet.
In an embodiment, said invention consists of a single outlet per junction box. However, said invention obviously may be implemented to any number of outlets per outlet combination or grouping scheme, as no more space is needed to install the swivel-type outlets. The design of the instant invention is consistent with realistic, serial type, manufacturing techniques incorporated within the standards of Underwriters Laboratories Inc. (xe2x80x9cULxe2x80x9d), an independent, not-for-profit product safety testing and certification organization, and the National Electrical Manufacturers Association (xe2x80x9cNEMAxe2x80x9d) standards observed by existing fixed-type electrical outlets.
The instant invention comprises a receptacle allowing angular movement around an axis of the receptacle when forced by a user. This reduces the possibility that blades from an electrical cord housing will be bent, whereby the receptacle has elastic means to return said receptacle to a neutral position.
More specifically, the instant invention comprises an outlet assembly with first and second ends, said first end having a receptacle with slots to receive plug blades. The second end is hollow to receive electrical wiring therethrough that corresponds and connects to said slots. The receptacle has an outlet side face angularly extending a first predetermined distance from said first end towards said second end. The outlet assembly further includes an outlet ball disposed between said first and second ends extending from said outlet side face. The outlet ball has a longitudinal outlet neck extending to said second end. The outlet neck has a groove at a second predetermined distance from said second end.
Said invention further comprises a case assembly having first and second case sections partially housing said outlet assembly. The first case section has a first through opening for receiving said outlet neck and a bowl extending from said first through opening. The first case section further includes at least one protrusion with a unique shape axially mounted thereon. The second case section has a second through opening for said receptacle to protrude. The second through opening has a first angular rim, and includes at least one slot with mating cooperative characteristics to receive said protrusion. The outlet side face coacts against said angular rim when biased; thereby restricting angular travel of said outlet assembly.
In addition, a mounting assembly housing said case assembly and having a third through opening for said outlet neck and further comprising mounting straps. The instant invention has means for angularly swiveling said outlet assembly. Said means includes a diaphragm centrally disposed and secured to said third through opening and mounted to said groove. The diaphragm may be made of rubber or a material having similar elastic characteristics. The diaphragm has cooperative dimensions to coact with said outlet assembly. A user exerting an outwardly and angular force when pulling on an electrical cord, not perpendicular to said receptacle in a neutral position, overcomes a force of said diaphragm, may remove said plug blades, whereas said diaphragm flexes and selectively causes said outlet assembly to return to said neutral position after said plug blades are removed.
A cover plate has a fourth through opening for said receptacle. The fourth through opening has a second angular rim to cooperatively coact with said first angular rim. Further comprising is a junction box to house said mounting assembly, whereas said cover plate covers said second case section while leaving said receptacle exposed.
In one embodiment, the first and second angular rims are up to thirty-five degrees. In an alternate embodiment, said first and second angular rims are between twenty-five and thirty-five degrees.
It is therefore one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a swivel outlet that prevents the deformation and breakage of associated electrical plug blades.
It is another object of this invention to provide a swivel outlet that may swivel to a neutral position after an electrical cord has been pulled from a direction not perpendicular to the swivel outlet.
It is another object of this invention to provide a swivel outlet that is ergonomically designed to prevent back strains to the user.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a swivel outlet that is applied to typical domestic-duty type outlets.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a swivel outlet that is also applicable to medium-duty and heavy-duty outlets.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a swivel outlet that is applicable, regardless of blade layouts, blade shapes or ampere ratings.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that may be equally or less costly to manufacture and maintain as an equivalent fixed-type outlet, while retaining its expected effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.